onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:694 Spoilers
Brief summary for now, but once the rest is posted I'll add it. *In the cover, Caribou steal some old woman´s jewels. *After the explosion, Baby 5 recover herself (she is divided in little pieces). *She and Buffalo think Franky is death but Franky Shougun attack them, the battle continues. *Doflamingo and Vergo talks (Aohige will complete this part). *Luffy and the others avoid some debris. *Caesar stabs the heart he has, it´s Monet heart. *A little flashback explains when Law changed the hearts. *Doflamingo walk to Punk Hazard (he´s fliying over the sea). Credits to Redon at APforums. 04:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Doflamingo image. http://i.imgur.com/ZQem6.jpg. Credits to Kaze1028 at APforums. 04:07, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Extended summary part 1: first part Chapter 694: The most dangerous man Caribou coverstory: Caribou eats the old woman's delcious meatpie as he digs through her belongings for jewerly. What an ass. Baby 5 as a missle is blown to bits... but all the shattered pieces of the missle comes back together to form Baby 5 again! Buffalo asks why she even needs these weapons (the ones she was carrying) if she's a weapon-woman herself, looks like she was duped into buying them from someone due to her usual quirk. Buffalo warns Baby 5 as he spots General Franky. General Franky isn't down for the count! Franky resumes to mash and bash as he sings "I'm an invincible Iron Pirate" song. Baby 5 turns into a massive revolver gun and fires shtos at General Franky, but GF shrugs off those rounds as well! Caesar notices Baby 5 and Buffalo coming to his aid, and decides to crush the heart he's holding.... Thanks to Aohige at APforums. I'll post part 2 shortly. 04:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) second part Meanwhile in SAD room, Doflamingo apologizes to Vergo. Apparantly Dofla and Vergo has been together the longest in their crew. He bids him farewell and thanks him for his service till now. Vergo smiles in silence. On the trolley, Momo jumps on his petrified father and cries, but loses consciousness due to hunger. An explosion sets off in SAD room, causing rubbles to fall on the trolley. Luffy kicks the falling rubbles to save the children. Law says this isn't good, this road goes thrugh a mountain, the entire tunnel could fall on them. The rubbles block their path, and Zoro slices them into pieces. In buildig C, Monet notices a small explosion elsewhere, but she hasn't pushed the button yet. She reaches for the button to destroy everything on this island. As she does, her monologue (Good bye, Young Master... you are the man who shall become.. the Pirate King!) Meanwhil, Caesar stabs the heart with an icicle.... and Monet falls, spewing blood. She looks at her empty chest, and falls to the ground.... Dofla tries to reach her "Monet! What happened, answer me!" But hears no reply... Thanks to Aohige. 04:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Third part As the trolley makes its way through, Smoker asks Law why Caesar thought he had his heart. Short flashback to what happened... Law had two hearts after the fight with Smoker, Monet and Smoker's. He gave Caesar Monet's heart, and Caesar mistook it as Smoker's He bluffs saying all he did was be generous and gave CC his secretary's heart back. You know good things comes to those who are kind, right? Law smirks. Law asks if there's anyone who can create wind, as there should be gas at the end of the tunnel. The G5 marines yell there can't be someone with such convinient power here, to which Nami replies "Oh, I can." LOL. Meanwhile in Dressrosa Dofla's crew look for the Young Master, but he's nowhere to be found. His room in the 4th floor had the windows wide open. The old man sighs, guessing the young master darted out alone again without bringing anyone with him. Dofla is flying over the sea alone as he communicates with Baby 5 and Buffalo. He realizes the explosion haven't happened yet, and orders the two to take out the iron guardsman they are fighting. ....He will be there shortly. End of chapter Thanks Aohige. 04:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC)